


The Death of the Princess

by puck1919



Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Please don’t kill me, a not serious prompt, taken semi-seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: From r/WritingPrompts: [EU] Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, a princess gave her life one day. It was a day that would live in infamy. This was the day that Princess Twilight Sparkle battled the creature known simply as Doomsday.
Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031238





	The Death of the Princess

Twilight Sparkle’s focus was split between keeping a continuous stream of magic at the creature wreaking havoc on Canterlot and keeping up a magic barrier that her friends were desperately trying to break down.

“Get out of here!” she yelled. “Get to the castle!”

“Not without you!” Rainbow Dash said.

“We ain’t going anywhere,” Apple Jack said. “This is our fight too!”

The creature— at least 27 hands tall, bipedal, with grey skin and bony protrusions all over its body— roared and pushed back against the magic. Twilight could tell that her attacks were becoming less and less effective. She pushed her magic as hard as she could and a bright flash of light overtook her. She could hear Pinkie Pie screaming her name in the distance.

She was surrounded by light, vague figures of white trees almost painted on without shadows. In front of her, instead of the creature, was a tall alicorn that was—not white, exactly, but a radiant mix of color that shimmered and shifted. Above her horn was the original crown of the Element of Magic, the rest of the Elements of Harmony floating around her neck, slowly orbiting. The alicorn spread her wings.

“Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship,” she said. Her voice echoed in Twilight’s head, like she was speaking in an empty concert hall. “Why do you reject me?”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I am Harmony,” the alicorn said. “The power that you and your friends have, that I have granted you, is that not enough to overcome any foe?”

“Of course it is,” Twilight said. “But—”

“And have you not faced a challenge that yet cannot be solved through the bonds of friendship?”

“I mean, we always have, but—”

“Then why,” she continued, “do you reject the power that would save your people?”

“Because I don’t want to lose them!”

Twilight’s breathing was heavy, and she looked down.

“I saw the end of this,” Twilight said. “As it was starting. I don’t want to lose them. I don’t know what I would do without them.”

“Is that really your concern?” Harmony asked.

“What?”

“You saw two ends,” she said. “One where you save them all, and one where you do not. Has it occurred to you that as much as you do not know what you would do without them, they would not know what to do without you?”

“I… I have to try,” Twilight said. “If there’s a chance I could save them—”

“You can,” Harmony said. “But you must let them fight at your side.”

Twilight paused. “Will it be enough?”

“It always is.”

The scene blinked away, and the creature was in front of her again, knocked back by the force of the blast. Perhaps a few seconds had passed.

“Twilight Sparkle, you let down this barrier at once!” Rarity demanded.

Twilight breathed deeply and the barrier dissolved.

“Oh, my, that actually worked…”

“All right girls,” Twilight said. “For Equestria!”

The chromatic glow of Harmony enveloped them as the creature regained its footing and charged. The light enveloped the area and Twilight could sense the love her friends had for Equestria, for each other, and for her. The creature yelled in pain, making its final attack and Twilight’s vision went black.

The other ponies landed on the ground when the creature disappeared, vaporized by the spell.

“Woohoo! We did it!” Pinkie Pie said. The others were ready to celebrate when they heard the worst sound they could never have imagined.

“Twilight!”

Spike had returned from the castle where he had gone to get the Princesses’ help. His cry was so agonized, so startling, that even Fluttershy gave a yelp of surprise. Princess Luna had closed her eyes, turning away, and Celestia stood in silent shock and horror.

At the center of it all was Twilight Sparkle, wings mangled and broken, horn bent, a piece of bone impaled clear through her chest. She tried standing but collapsed on the ground. The girls rushed over to her.

“Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?” Pinkie asked.

“Twilight, hold on,” Rairity said. “It will be okay, you’ll see.”

“It ain’t gonna be like that,” Apple Jack said quietly. “Is it, Twi?”

Twilight looked up at her friends. “No, I don’t think it is.”

“I’ll go get help,” Rainbow Dash said.

“No! Please! Please stay…” Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash hesitated. “But I—”

“We can’t leave you like this,” Pinkie said.

Fluttershy walked over to Twilight and knelt beside her. “We’re not going anywhere.”

The reality was setting in for all of them.

“Thank you,” Twilight said. “All of you. For… for being my friends.”

Twilight saw Harmony approach her.

“Are you ready, your highness?”

“Are they going to be okay?” Twilight asked.

“Your friendship and love will always be with them,” Harmony said. “They will grow and learn, and they will be whole again, in time.”

Twilight turned and looked at her friends one last time.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

The last thing she heard was the sound of wings.


End file.
